Eternal Ardor
by xxxSojournerOfTruthxxx
Summary: Masamune and Yukimura have had many relationships. They have been rivals, allies, friends, and have even despised each other but what will happen when a new enemy rises? Who will side with who? Friend or foe? Bromance that may evolve into full blown Slash Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

Hues of reds and yellows painted the night sky. The sun was a white sphere as it settled down, passing it's timeless duty to the ever present but less seen moon. A cool breeze wafted through the empty valley, rattling the dying leaves of trees fated to fall, producing a chilling melody. A dark figure clambered from the shadows into the moonlit basin and stood tall. Their stature was firm and unyielding, and held absolutely no fear. A movement, the figures arm had raised, hand to the mouth, before a brusque piercing whistle echoed throughout the valley. Any fool who had witnessed the scene would have run in trepidation rambling of sorcerers' summoning demons and other nonsense, only to bring shame to themselves when the cloak of obscurity revealed a mere horse. The horse, a grand stallion at that, approached the being and snuffled in obvious affection. He was then mounted and melted back into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: Serenity

**Authors Notes: Reviews will encourage me to update faster and they make me happy! Oh yeah and as a warning I'll be experimenting with POV so don't be surprised if it changes with each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sengoku Basara, Yukimura and Masamune would be together yesterday.**

**Chapter 1: SERENITY**

"My Lord, there is no troubling news as of late! May I request but a moment for myself?" Sanada Yukimura bowed his head in respect. He laid his Jumonji Yari on the ground beside him and knelt as to be humble and unassuming. His cloth was a fiery red that matched his spirit and left his chest bare revealing muscle and a myriad of scars.

"Yukimura!"

"Yes, sir!" Yukimura raised his head in full attention.

"A General does not take respite even when there is freedom from strife. Now go! Patrol the northern border! Bring no person other than yourself." Takeda Shingen ordered his surrogate son humorously. The order he had given was granting Yukimura his wish, just in a round a bout way that did not expose any kindness from the great man.

"Yes, sir. Right away, my Lord. I shall depart now. I give you my thanks." Yukimura stood and quickly left the room. He scurried towards the stables in search of a horse. The wind swept his auburn hair back, the tails of his headband snaking behind him. His course was halted by a familiar face. Sarutobi Sasuke ran alongside his superior before stopping with him. His inquisitive manner had the question slipping out of his mouth before it had even completely formed in his head.

"Where ya headed Master?"

Yukimura skidded to a stop before answering. "My Lord has bequeathed me with a task that I must perform without delay."

"Huh, obedient as always. Aren't ya?" Sasuke teased.

"Heh. Funny Sasuke. I would ask of you to come with me but my Lord wishes for me to go alone and I shall."

"Well then I won't stall you any longer." Vanishing he left Yukimura to himself. He sighed then set off once again towards the stables. 'I really should hurry. If my Lord heard that I've been chatting instead of patrolling he'll have my head on a platter.' His pace quickened with that dreadful thought. Reaching his destination he chose a horse of his standing before clambering onto it and prodding it into action. "Onward!" He shouted his animated voice carrying across a wide range.

XXSXXEXXNXXGXXOXXKXXUXXBXXAX XSXAXXRXXAXX

As he breezed through the forest, the shrubbery and foliage blurred becoming a canvas of greens, blues, yellows, and reds. Yukimura held his weapons in a rest position but in a way that they could be put to use in mere seconds. His restless eyes constantly scanned for any sign of disorder or attack. He would be ready to defend himself if anyone dared to intrude. 'It would be a disgrace for me if I was to be taken by surprise in my own territory.' Yukimura thought to himself. He deliberated over stopping to observe from a high point then train or to continue on the route he had intended. Each idea clashed in his head before he chose one randomly out of exasperation. Yukimura scrutinized the land ahead of him for a high point that he could easily and covertly survey his Lord's province. His gaze landed on a small outcrop that jutted out from a tor a little ways ahead of his current position. 'Perfect. I can coach myself as I monitor the land! My luck is great I must say.'

Dismounting his horse, Yukimura set up camp before starting his daily training routine. He swung his spears in a series of complex moves. Each gesture was fluent and graceful. His lithe body danced to a melody only he could hear as he went through the many motions. Both his feet and hands were nimble and his form was almost like that of an acrobat's. Still, as he drilled himself one eye was always keeping watch over the Takeda province.

After one particularly fierce thrust, Yukimura glimpsed light reflecting off a shiny surface. The surface was attached to a helmet that belonged to a person of notable stature. Yukimura gasped in surprise his body automatically poising, ready for confrontation. "Date Masamune! What brings you here to my realm?"

The man, christened Date Masamune, lit down from his outlook and grinned baring his teeth in both a menacing and engaging smile. "What brings me? Hmmm, the _party_!"

**How's that? Horrible? Okay? Mind-boggling incredible? I'd like to hear people's opinions before continuing. **


	3. Chapter 2: Revelry

**Author's Notes: No reviews? You guys are so mean. I'm wearing my best pouty face so please review this chappy!**

**Disclaimer: Umm, as much as I wish I owned 'em I don't, but the story is entirely mine.**

**Last chap:**

_After one particularly fierce thrust, Yukimura glimpsed light reflecting off a shiny surface. The surface was attached to a helmet that belonged to a person of notable stature. Yukimura gasped in surprise his body automatically poising, ready for confrontation. "Date Masamune! What brings you here to my realm?"_

_The man, christened Date Masamune, lit down from his outlook and grinned baring his teeth in both a menacing and engaging smile. "What brings me? Hmmm, the _party_!"_

**Chapter 2: Revelry**

Date Masamune had been watching Yukimura for some time before being discovered. Donning his cocky grin when Yukimura had called out to him, he leapt out from his cover and landed on quiet feet. "What brings me? Hmmm, the _party_!" He had answered with his normal brash tone and broken English. Date admired the young samurai before him who was all toned muscle glistening with sweat.

A soft buttery voice brought him out of his reverie. Yukimura had chuckled lightly before asking seriously, "Party? In your language does that mean you wish to try and conquer our lands? If so I shall take it upon myself to obstruct you." He fell into a defensive stance clearly suspicious of Masamune's intentions.

"I wouldn't dare!" He feigned a look of disbelief. "Naw I'm here for a real party. Like the lot's of sake and women kind."

"Where is this party you speak of if I might ask?"

"Kehehe! Where else but your place?"

"What? My Lord has not mentioned any festivities to me."

Masamune smirked his condescending smirk before outright guffawing at the comical look on the younger man's face. "Don't worry, you haven't been left out, it's actually for you. I believe that I may have ruined the surprise, though." He was unexpectedly pleased when Yukimura's expression went from glum to delighted. Masamune knew that he was fascinated with the naïve samurai but lately it seemed to be more than just an innocent appeal and leaned more to thinking of him in dirty situations. His eyes took in Yukimura's smile that made his nose wrinkle cutely then he stuck out his hand and ruffled the auburn hair. "Come on Red, _let's go_!"

Yukimura beamed up at him endearingly before nodding his head vigorously, his vigor causing him to almost fall. "Careful now!" Masamune exclaimed. "Get on your horse and come on."

1234567898765432123456789

Sarutobi Sasuke peered down from his perch on a tall tree. His young employer was chatting animatedly with his 'eternal rival.' Sasuke couldn't help but think of the irony of the situation. The rivals who were both vying to rule the continent were so infatuated with each other that they probably couldn't bear to kill the other. Judging by the gooey eyes his master was sporting, a new relationship wasn't far from forming. He hadn't missed the lust radiating off the One Eyed Dragon either. 'Oh well. At least it's mutual. And I don't have to worry about the young fool being taken advantage of. Date is much too honest for that.' He dropped down from his post and moseyed around the crowded room. Everyone was packed in like sardines but nobody cared, they were too busy drinking and laughing. Sasuke wasn't the drinking type so he settled for eavesdropping instead. Suddenly, his sharp ears caught the dulcet sound of a familiar persons laugh. Glancing around the room he finally singled out the source, there next to the dominant yet gentle form of Kenshin Uesugi, was his beautiful Kasuga. He laughed quietly to himself before heading in the beauty's direction.

**Sorry guys, I think this chapter is kind of horrible. I dunno, I know where I'm headed but it just takes so long to get there. Pfft… story of my life. Well anyways click the little button down in the right corner and drop your opinion. I'll even consider requests.**


End file.
